Nigini Uchiha
Nigini Uchiha (瓊瓊杵 うち, Uchiha Nigini) or simply Ni is a shinobi from the Uchiha Clan from Konohagakure. Nigini was born before the Uchiha Massacre, but he was placed in a special jutsu that made him sleep and grow very slowly in a laboratory hidden in the outskirts of the Land of Fire by the Uchiha. Sometime he achieved Mangekyou Sharingan, but went blind sometime after this, as of now, he is trying to attain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Appearance Nigini is a mid height man with pale skin and spiky black hair, he has color black eyes when he was not yet blind, but now he has white. He always wears a blindfold and rarely he takes it off. Nigini has a necklace that has a ring on it. Nigini, even though he is blind does not show weakness or pity for himself. At first he appears to be normal in the eyes of other people, but they will come to know that he is something unique and is not really fragile. Personality History Nigini is a shinobi from the Uchiha Clan from Konohagakure. Nigini was born before the Uchiha Massacre, but he was placed in a special jutsu that made him sleep and grow very slowly in a laboratory hidden in the outskirts of the Land of Fire for the reason of that the Uchiha sensed that when the time came that they would be extinct, one could still continue the line. He woke up many years after the Massacre, he did not know his parents and only grew up as a child with the scientists. He did not have the opportunity to study in the ninja academy nor have any formal studies, he is just trained by the scientists to activate his Sharingan, to use it in combat and to kill people. When he grew up, he went solo and escaped his prison, outside he met alot of people including his best friend, whom he shared his laughs, sorrows, hurts, and sweat with, he treated him like his brother. On one faithful day, he killed his best friend under some circumstances and attained the Mangekyou Sharingan, he was so grieved that he went mad and abused his powers, he kept on using his power to kill and hurt people, till one day he went blind. Upon seeing his mistakes out of his blindness, he secluded himself from the world, and finally decided to seek the truth by trying to attain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Abilities Nigini, despite being blind is a powerful combatant, Nigini can fight S-Class Ninjas on an even foot even though he is handicapped. Nigini is also an expert in jutsus that limits or disables the senses of his opponent, an example would be the Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, which gives his enemies no vision, like him. Enhanced Senses Nigini has very sharp senses, despite his case of being blind, he has enhanced hearing and smelling senses. He could hear the slightest sound, even a leaf floating in the air, he could also smell the slightest scent, even a small wound caused by him. His jutsus aid him also in "seeing" things. Specialized Weapons Nigini has special weapons like needles and bells that aids him in battle. Taijutsu Genjutsu Hiden Technique Sharingan Nigini's Kekkei Genkai is the Uchiha's Sharingan. He did have the Sharingan sometime ago, but lost it because he got blind. Once he had his Sharingan, Nigini greatly felt that he was very powerful and confident. He killed his best friend under some circumstances and attained the Mangekyou Sharingan. As of now, Nigini cannot use his Sharingan, nor his Mangekyou Sharingan, and this is the reason on why he wants to attain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Mangekyou Sharingan After gaining his Sharingan, Nigini trained hard to become strong, he trained with his best friend. On one faithful day, Nigini accidentally killed his friend because of rage. Nigini was surprised that he had done it and because of that achieved Mangekyou, he went mad and overused his powers, because of this his vision started to weaken and some time later, he got totally blind. Nigini's Mangekyou Sharingan's special ability is known as Daikokuten.